The Storm
by Lizziepad
Summary: It all started with a storm. A power outage. A strange girl shows up at the doorstep of Anubis House. She seems innocent. Yet, there's something eerie going on. And, what will happen when one of the boys start falling for the girl? JeromexOC, Fabina.
1. The Storm

**Hi! So, this is my first story under HOA, so don't hate. This idea randomly came to me a couple nights ago, because I've been wanting to write a fanfic of this for a while. So, enjoy, review, yadda, yadda.  
>Unnecessary, yet Necessary Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or the characters. However, I do own the surprise ending. DUN. DUN. DUNNN. xD Read to find out.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Breaking news, the storm that has been brewing over the past few days is turning out worse than we had predicted. It is recommended for everyone to stay inside until it blows over. Make sure you have enough supplies to last at least a day or two," A man announced to a certain teenager of Anubis House from the tv.<p>

As the reporter rambled on, a blonde haired boy reached over for the remote, switching the channel to something more entertaining. "Blast," The boy, known as Jerome, muttered to himself, listening to pounding rain, and crashing thunder from the outside. He stared at the tv for a minute, or two, only half interested, before he muted it, and called for the others who had boarded there.

"EVERYONE, DOWNSTAIRS. NOW." Jerome called, relaxing his shoulders a little bit. A moment or two later, there was the thunderous footsteps of 3 other boys, all seemed to be arguing about something.

"All I mean, Mick, is that why would you get that from x?" Fabian, the brunette, asked. His eyebrows furrowed together.

The blonde boy he was quarreling with simply shrugged. "Excuse me, Mr. I'm-A-Smart-Arse." Mick shot back.

At this point, the other boy, Alfie, interjected. "Maybe he was brainwashed by the ali-"

"Alfie!" The two other boys cut him off, just turning their attention to Jerome, who was still lounging on the couch, watching the scene in front of him. Jerome snickered, and rolled his eyes.

"Now that I got your attention," Jerome cleared his throat, smugly looking at the three boys in front of him. "Where are the girls?" It seemed to be at this point, Jerome was speaking over the rain. But, he doubted the boys knew it was even storming out, for their attention was captured by something else for a time being.

Fabian just gave him a shrug, as Nina, Amber, and Mara came down the stairs, followed by a solemn looking Patricia.

The girls approached their friends, looking at each of them, when finally Nina spoke up. "Sorry, we had to wake up Patricia," She smiled, gently, glancing over at the girl with a grumpy look on her face. "It was a team effort."

The boys chuckled a little, and Fabian happened to catch Nina's eye, at the same moment she caught his. Both turned a slight shade of pink, and glanced down, which received a not-so-discreet 'aw' from Amber.

Jerome scowled at the small moment of affection, and cleared his throat yet again. "So, anyways…" He started to say. "We're stuck in Anubis House for at least a day."

There were gasps, and mutters, and grumbles throughout the room. No one seemed to be happy about that.

Jerome scowled once more, continuing. "Anyways, Trudy is gathering the necessities, like candles, and food, and…" He paused trying to think of anything else he could list. "Stuff."

Amber groaned, stomping her foot. "But, what if the power goes out? And what if it stays out for a while? I won't be blow dry my hair." She whined, stroking her blonde hair.

Patricia, who had been glowering in the corner the whole time, spoke up. "Amber's actually right… for once. What if the power goes ou-?" She was interrupted by a flash of lightning, and a blast of sparks, leaving the group in the dark.

There was a scream, obviously from Amber, and a lot of shuffling noises going on, from everyone nervously shifting. The power outage luckily only lasted for a minute, but when it went back on everyone was in different positions.

Alfie was clinging onto Amber, shaking with fear, while Amber had a confused look on her face. Naturally, Mick had pulled Mara into him, letting her bury her face into his chest. While absentmindedly, Fabian and Nina had managed to grab hold of each other's hands, and after both had realized, they were furiously blushing. Jerome was standing up, arms folded across his chest. Patricia somehow had managed to already have fallen back asleep.

Jerome scoffed, and pointed towards the stairs. "Get some candles, and go." He muttered, and everyone reluctantly agreed. After a few more minutes, he was getting ready to head upstairs himself, when there was a knock upon the door. 'Peculiar,' He thought to himself, going to open the door. When he reached it, Jerome paused for a moment, wondering who it could possibly be at this hour.

"Look, this is a boarding house for a school nearby, no place for solici…" He began, before he caught himself looking at a drenched girl on the other side of the door. "tators." Jerome meekly finished his sentence, not breaking eye contact with the strange girl.

It was like he couldn't. Jerome noticed the strangest thing about her. One eye was green, while the other eye was brown, then it was gold, then it was almost black. It just kept changing colors, like a lava lamp. For a few seconds, Jerome couldn't breathe. It was strange, for that had never happened to Jerome, in all of his life.

The girl shyly looked up at Jerome, opening here mouth to say something.

"May I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I own her. . <strong>

**Nice surprise, eh? You'll find out more about the peculiar eyes girl next chapter. **  
><strong>But in the mean while, tell me what you think about it. Feel free to constructively criticize me. There may or may not have been some grammatical errors. But, only because as I type this, I'm excruciatingly tired. <strong>  
><strong>So, review, enjoy, hope, need, love, sleep, cling. Until next time!<strong>

**This has been brought to you by Lizziepad. Mwahaha.**


	2. Evangeline

**YES! I updated ever so quickly. I just wanted to write more.  
>You learn the strange girl's name in this chapter. :D<br>And, what Jerome thinks of her. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Mah. I don't own House of Anubis. Or Jerome. I own however the strange girl. Yadda, yadda. **

* * *

><p>Jerome just gaped at the girl. He couldn't see her whole face, considering it was night time, and she was hooded. But, he had been able to see her eyes, which made him seem like he was in a trance, just as before.<p>

The stranger pursed lips, and sighed. "I, uh, this is where I'm supposed to be… I guess." She explained to Jerome, uncomfortably shifting.

Jerome nodded, slack jawed. It suddenly dawned on him; he was just letting the poor girl stand in the rain. Swinging the door open, Jerome looked at the girl, and slightly smiled. "Oh, uh, right, come in." He smiled. Someone way in the back of his mind told Jerome this was a horrible idea, and just not let the suspicious girl in. But, he couldn't resist.

The girl apprehensively took a step in, dropping her hood. She was soaked to the bone, and teeth-chattering cold. Jerome widened his eyes, quickly running to the kitchen, and coming back with a towel in his hand. "Here," He said, holding it out for the girl to take.

She eyed the towel, and timidly grabbed it, mumbling a quick 'thanks', and started to dry herself off. Jerome took another look at her, and the same feeling came back, like he couldn't breathe. She was small, like a foot shorter than him, and she was pale. There were freckles scattered across her small, button-like nose that seemed to pop against her skin tone. Above her right eyebrow, there was the slightest of scars, but it was just barely noticeable. Although her hair was soaked, Jerome could see it was wavy, almost curly, but not quite. Many boys would have just shrugged her off, only seeing the different colored eyes, viewing as 'weird', or 'freaky'. But not Jerome; he thought she was beautiful.

His train of thought came to an abrupt stop as soon as he realized he was spacing out right there. The girl stood there, staring at him oddly. Jerome blushed, and stifled a cough, before putting on the friendliest smile that he could muster (he is Jerome, after all…), and held out his right hand.

"I'm Jerome. Jerome Clarke. This is Anubis House." He said, using a sweep of his arm for dramatic emphasis.

The girl nodded, a real smile, small, but real, showing up across her face. "So, I _am_in the right place," She said, blinking a couple times as if she believed she was in a dream. "My name is Evangeline Forrester," She paused, and stuck out her hand. "I'm new here, if you couldn't tell."

_Evangeline_, Jerome thought, as he shook her hand. _Even her name is beautiful. _

"So, Evangeline, what caused you to come here so early?" He questioned, retracting his hand into his pocket. "None of the new students are supposed to arrive until next week." Now that he thought about it, she didn't have any stuff with her either.

"Well, it's a long, and complicated story," She said, timidly, then smiled slightly at him. "My bags are supposed to be here tomorrow," Evangeline added, as if she read his mind.

Jerome just smiled, and nodded. "Then, I guess since your room isn't ready, you'll room with some of the other girls in this house." He explained to her, as they heard footsteps barreling down that stairs.

"Jerome!" A familiar blonde haired girl's voice called from the top of the stairs.

Evangeline cringed, as she watched Amber stop dead in her tracks, and stare at Evangeline.

Amber opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

So, she squeaked.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? <strong>  
><strong>Yup, I like cliff hangers. Can't you tell? xD<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I'd appreciate if you told me what you thought about this chapter. It was mostly Jerome and the OC, but there are going to be others from the gang involved too!<strong>  
><strong>Alright. I have to go now. xD See ya! <strong>


End file.
